


I place the sky within your eyes

by LaStrega



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bipolar Disorder, Candle Magic, Even is Extra™, Herbalism, Hexes and curses, M/M, Magical Realism, Modern Witch Isak, Norwegian Mythology & Folklore, Occasional swearing, Plant Magic, Recreational Drug Use, Witches, a very cool grandma, and pretty candles, and the grumpiest cat to ever live, he is a hoe for the aesthetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaStrega/pseuds/LaStrega
Summary: Even just wanted to buy some nice candlesIn hindsight, this is all Sana's faultorHow Even met a boy who could spin galaxies from his fingertips and how Isak learned that not only magical beings can turn your world upside down





	1. Just like magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aceteroid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceteroid/gifts).



> Hello there, my dear people of the SKAM fandom :)
> 
> I do hope you like my little foray into new waters and find as much enjoyment in reading this as I did in creating it :)
> 
> Happy reading :)
> 
> (Grandma Mimmi is my brainchild. She is a Sami woman whose magic and cheekbones Isak inherited. She is fiercely protective of her grandson and I adore her)
> 
> (also english isn't my first language, so I am sorry if any mistakes may occur)

"Nei, mormor, I will not take care of it  _again_ just because your apprentice keeps fucking up!" 

Isak paces the floor of his room, dust bunnies skittering and hiding in dark corners before he can catch them and grins when his grandma chides him about language with a gentle tone to her voice and promises to bring him biscuits next time she flies by before she hangs up.

He takes several breaths and gently banishes a small herd of dust bunnies before he flops back onto his mattress with a deep sigh.

Yes, you have read right.

Isak is a witch.

He lives with his wonderful or sometimes not so wonderful 'gay guru' Eskild, the unassuming, gentle Linn and wonderful, bright and beautiful Noora in a kollektivet that they jokingly refer to as their coven because of their resident witch Isak (even though he tries to tell them that a coven is something entirely different but they won't ever listen).

He is very lucky that Eskilds mum runs an esoteric supply shop where he found a job because she said “You have a literal magic touch, love, with all the supplies and especially the plants." She takes a lot of pride in having an actual _witch_ working for her and tells everyone who wants and sometimes does not want to hear about how his presence increased her sales.

Oh yes. Isak and his plants.

The whole kollektivet and the shop are full of them, especially Isaks windowsill where he has several plants named after every important person in his life. He tends to them and talks to them and if one looks sickly he talks to the person and usually they need help. He likes to help his friends, especially because he has the power to do it. They make his room look like a small jungle but he loves his little green corner of the universe.

He has no familiar but he likes the spiders spinning their nets on the windowsill and in the corners of his ceiling just fine. They are very useful and rather than stepping on them like Eskild once suggested (he got an incredulous stare from Isak for that), he saves them, gently coaxing them onto the palm of his hand before he puts them outside or onto the windowsill, giving them a safe home away from the hoover and Eskild's sparkly sandals.

All over the kitchen are his herbs, in different stages of drying, stored away in jars or hanging from the ceiling and when Eskild comes back from yet another failed date, Linn has one of her not so good days and Noora is ranting about William, he plucks some of them out of their jars with a soft thank you, lights blue candles that fill the room with the smell of wax and magic and sets off to cook soup for them or brew tea from dried rose petals if no one but him feels like eating.

It always helps and it warms his heart, makes him whisper soft words of protection into the steam before he gently pushes cups or bowls into tired hands and watches them with sharp gazes until they are finished.

He places a small pouch of dried blackberries, cowslip and lavender underneath Linn's pillow so that she will have gentle dreams undisturbed by the dark energy following her every footstep; lights two red candles for Eskild while asking the catnip that symbolizes him to sacrifice some of its sweet smelling, sticky leaves to join the rose quartz on the rickety oak table posing as his altar that he inherited from his grandma Mimmi to wish for Eskild to find a true love and sews fennel into the hem of Noora's skirts, places St. John's Wort into the space where her mattress meets the slatted frame of her bed. He gently blows a spell shimmering with clarity and bravery into her favourite lipstick and soon after she went and kissed William with the familiar red glinting on her lips, she sees him in all his self-centered glory and dumps him faster than he can say her name.

He weaves spells into Jonas’ pocket and Mahdis perfume to help them score girls (honestly it is about charm and coolness and not this dumb concept of having  _game_  and Isak is honestly so glad that he isn't straight) and mixed a cream that is supposed make Magnus’ pimples and acne vanish and him not say so much stupid shit (he still does sometimes because “Aren’t witches supposed to be women?” “Sure, I also fuck the devil recreationally. Also, this is very heteronormative and focused on gender roles because you know my grandma Mimmi and she is a warlock.” "Your grandma is scary as hell though.")

They all know that he is a witch.

Especially after he cursed a guy for calling Eskild a  _fag_ right to his face. The smarmy bastard had laughed at Isak's threat and called him  _that word_ too but Isak had made sure that he would never be able to scratch his itching balls again, no matter how much he wants to. It is a bonafide Tantalus curse with all the trimmings, even with the guy never again able to have sex because his balls would simply hurt too much.

He is still very proud of that one but even prouder of the spell he sprinkled onto the lunch of a bully who called his good but sometimes too quiet, sometimes too bubbly friend Vilde 'fat' in  _Barneskole_ to always speak the truth and nothing but it. He had gotten in so much trouble with the principal after that but Vilde had hugged him tightly and called him her _favourite_ _witchy_ _Isak_ after his detention for hexing a classmate.

He meets Vilde's best friend Sana when they are eleven and she scares him a bit but in the end she is very kind in a prickly sort of way, has  _dimples_ like him and does not believe in magic. It's fine though. No one pressures her to. But she too is a part of his small army of windowsill plants, a beautiful cactus with pink flowers standing right to the pot of lilac heather that symbolises Vilde. Sometimes when she doesn't look, he scribbles spells into the black material of her hijab, spells for sure feet even through darkest times, for bravery and unwavering belief in herself.

His 'homies' and him sometimes meet up at his place because he does not only dry herbs but has a 'killer stash' of hash (Mahdi's words) which is homemade and guaranteed to make you feel as if you are flying with a 100% guarantee of no weed hangovers afterwards. It makes Isak's magic go all sparkly and pretty and sometimes he is even able to spin galaxies between his fingertips that the boys watch with wide eyes and call 'amazing' and 'kinda gay'.

"Just for one moment, imagine that there are countless other universes beside this one." Isak muses and looks at the whirling planets between his fingers, the deep blue seeping trough the palms of his hands. "One where I don't have magic and maybe Magnus does but if that universe exists, help the poor people he wants to pursue."

Isak lets out a soft giggle and probably deserved that playful whack onto the back of his head.

........

Even really did want to go to this part of town because it is cluttered with little hipster shops, a café for vegans and a wonderful flea market on every odd Tuesday. He doesn't really know  _why_ he never visited but now he is here and enjoys the sun on his face and the warm wind caressing his arms while he can before the darkness pulls him back under.

He just wants to buy candles for his flat and Sana recommended a small store in the heart of the district.  _Tryggvason's Home of Practical Magic_  it is called and even though his very religious friend never believed in 'magical mumbo jumbo' she'd looked pretty shocked once she came back from the city to get her cards read after a suggestion from Vilde and according to her everything the guy doing it had told her, had come true.

So he is here and enters the small shop through the old wooden door, bells gently tinkling above his head, reverberating through the room. Different herbal scents are tickling his nose and the shelves are filled with books, the odd pendulum and beautifully illustrated tarot sets of which he silently promises to buy his sister one.

Right around the corner is a small armoire filled with jars of herbs, colourful candles and crystal balls sitting on iron wrought branches and claws glinting in the low lights of the shop and in front of them is the prettiest person Even has ever seen. If you can call a guy pretty, that is.

He is tall, not as tall as Even (no one really is because quite honestly? He is a giraffe), has curly hair that looks like gold in the lights and yeah maybe Even should stop staring at people he doesn't know because quite honestly, it's really creepy but the guy is pretty as hell, especially as he turns around and looks up at him with interest.

"How may I help you?" he asks and Even's brain short circuits for just a moment because the jar beside the shopkeeper is floating in the air, the leaves inside it almost as green as his eyes and it is  _floating_.

Isak is sure that he is about to die from embarrassment. Just this morning the cards had shown him a big change and love in the future as well as a prospect for that love being one that is going to accept him for who he is. Fully and without hesitation.  _Soulmates_  they had said and he had looked at them, mouth agape, expecting them to mock him. Soulmates are incredibly rare and even more for witches like him, but no, the cards stubbornly remained like that the whole morning and if a set of tarot cards can be smug, it's his.

And now there is a young man in front of him, looking at him with a hopeful look in his blue  _blue_ eyes and all Isak can think of is  _they look like the petals of forget-me-not and small slivers of the summer sky_  and he shouldn't stare and definitely should concentrate on selling stuff and  _oh shit, you made a jar float right in front of a customer, brilliant work as always, Isak Valtersen. Way to show him that you are totally normal_.

He takes a breath to settle himself and plucks the jar out of the air, pushing it back into the shelf where it belongs, murmuring a small apology to the peppermint leaves for moving them so forcefully and turns back to the customer who is looking vaguely amused and fascinated with deep rings underneath his beautiful eyes.

"I wanted to buy candles for my flat." he finally replies, his voice deeper than Isak expected which sends a shiver down his spine and  _honestly_ this is just sabotage at this point. "My friend Sana told me that you have a wide array of very beautiful ones?" 

His sentence trails off like a question and Isak takes pity in him, almost as if the handsome stranger is a stray puppy because apparently Isak has a thing for all things beautiful and helpless, so he nods and indicates to the shelves packed with candles in all colours and sizes, even bright rainbow ones that he made himself and is very stupidly proud of. "What kind do you need? Scented, unscented, do you need steps for a ritual or anything?" he barrages off like Eskild's mum told him to, an uncharacteristically soft smile remaining on his face the entire time because Handsome Stranger seems so utterly amazed by the sheer selection he is facing. Amazed and overwhelmed. Poor thing.

Handsome Stranger rakes long  _long_ fingers through his dark blond hair and maybe Isak's train of thought should stop right there but no; it completely derails and something hopeful flutters in the general direction of his chest, beating against his ribs like the wings of a bird.  _Soulmates_ his cards had said. But surely, this very very tall human can't be Isak's soulmate, can he? Oh. He is talking, rambling almost and Isak snaps out of it, hisses at the vine that crept up along his left foot and is now cheekily tickling his ankle to  _behave_ (and it honest to the Gods slinks back into the corner it came from like a sulky child) and properly looks at the guy he really can't call Handsome Stranger all the time because  _"That would be objectifying, Isak."_ (Thank you for that, Noora). 

"I just... I just need something that my cat won't immediately attack and is going to look pretty in the kitchen and on the windowsill.", Isak's Very Pretty Customer ( _as if that is any better)_ finally replies once Isak can properly concentrate on him, his eyes very hopeful and so very blue. "I need something to accentuate the couch and the curtains," he continues and Isak nods, moving along the shelves and calling the candles forward that he thinks would fit his customer, his voice gentler than usual, his swirling magic almost cradling them as they float into his open palm. His customer watches him with open fascination in his tired eyes and Isak gently breathes a spell into the folding of the wax, into the essential oils they smell of.  _Gentle, undisturbed sleep_ and after a brief look at the customer's aura that seems to be ever-changing like the tide, from darkness to light, he moves his fingers, draws a rune into the wrapping paper,  _Algiz_ - _protection_ and hands the colourful package over to the customer.

"Good luck with your cat. I would suggest catnip but that is the easiest go-to," he says while ringing up his customer's purchases and shoots him an easy smile. "Or I could give you some aloe for general protection against any accidents within the household. It's also great for sunburn and whenever your cat decides to maul your arm again."

His customer laughs, his eyes going all crinkly and small and Isak is so fucking gone that it isn't even funny anymore. It's the cards, it is all their fault, with all their stupid talk about  _soulmates_ and that rot. They can shove their soulmate bullshit right up their papery a-

"Have a nice day!" his customer calls and waves as he leaves the shop and Isak's head falls onto the heavy oak table with a thud and he groans into the warm wood that vaguely smells like lavender and decides to just stay there for the time being, hiding from the world. The tiny vine creeping up his arm and curling around his ear does little to calm him.

He is honestly so fucked.

.......

Even can't stop thinking about him.

 _Isak_ he had read from the tag on the boy's left breast pocket while  _he_ was making candles float into his hand which had been the best thing that Even has ever seen. He is a simple man and finds delight in beautiful people who can do outrageous things. And pretty candles too. And maybe, just maybe his asshole of a cat. Honestly, he pampers and coddles her and what does he receive? Nothing but hissing and scratching while he painstakingly assembles plants and the rather beautiful candles that he bought in the shop. From  _Isak._ Who is the most magical being (pun intended) that Even has ever met. And maybe he should stop with all the hyperboles and get to work before his boss yells at him yet again for unfathomable reasons.

But today, for some very odd reason, his boss leaves him alone and the night before had been the calmest he'd had in years and unbidden a picture creeps into his mind, a tall young man with hair like spun gold and eyes the colour of the sea. He should  _definitely_ stop nose-diving straight into full on sappiness and constantly thinking of the very beautiful shopkeeper, but he can't. He physically does not feel able to and especially not some weeks later (he totally did not spend those pining and wanting to buy more candles) when he visits the Medieval fair that is currently in town.

The whole park is full of people in costumes and he can hear lute music, smell mead and fresh bread. People all around him are chattering happily and a little girl, her fingers still sticky with the residue of honeycomb cake is happily showing her mother a quartz necklace she purchased at a stall with a  _male witch, Mamma! He was so pretty_ _!_

At that, Even looks up and immediately his eyes zero in on a stand with the familiar  _Tryggvason_ sign in looping letters fluttering above it and before he even realises it, his feet steer him into the general direction of the stand and before he knows it, he joins the queue and and spots Isak sitting on a stool behind a table filled with jars, an easy smile on his face and a honest to goodness _witches'_ _hat_ on his curly blond hair and is that a  _ **broom**  _leaning beside the tent with a sign depicting  _Tarot Reading - 100 kroner_?

His heart is pounding almost stupidly as he reaches the end of the queue and looks down at amused green eyes and  _dimples_ and honestly the universe is out to kill him today because Isak laughs and pushes a strand of hair out of his unfairly pretty face with those high cheek bones and the hat only accentuates them and yes, maybe the smell of the candles drugged Even.

"Hey candle dude!" Isak greets him and grins in a ways that makes his eyes appear so open and approachable. "What can I do for you today other than selling candles for the aesthetic?" he asks and grins even wider. "Maybe I can read your future for you, if you want to. Change your fate..." at that he attempts a Scottish accent and and Even's heart skips a beat.

"A Reading would be nice," Even replies, his voice a bit uncertain and he swallows. "And just so you know. My name is Even."

 

 

 


	2. Our corner of the universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak reads Even's future in the cards and maybe just maybe they show him their future together too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear people :)
> 
> second and last chapter of this two shot and I hoped you enjoyed my little brainchild :)
> 
> There is a cheeky scene at the very end so that is why this is rated M ;D

Isak is twelve when he meets the Fossegrim that lives in the forest close to his grandma's house.

His grandma and he went to the forest to pick herbs and as much blueberries as Isak's basket can carry and that he doesn't eat in the process of picking them, his fingers and lips already stained a purplish hue as he diligently trudges along behind grandma Mimmi, clutching his basket to himself, whispering spells for sure feet to himself. 

His hair is still long back then, spilling down to almost reach his solar plexus in thick golden locks, snagging on various branches and getting stuck in the blueberries and he pulls at the strands, cursing as he does but taking care that those are not actual curses as he trudges on and honestly his grandma must have some sort of stamina charm weaved into her staff that she carries which doubles both as her walking stick and her actual staff that she works  _magic_ with because she just keeps moving.

And then he hears the music, haunting and beautiful calling out to him, ensnaring him. Before his grandma can even react, he follows it, his feet moving on their own accord and his ears strained to hear more, see who is playing this beautiful tune. Somewhere in the back of his mind suspicion niggles at him to _run_ _back where you came from and fast_ but he doesn't listen. All he can hear and feel is the music pulling at him, almost magnetic it its allure.

It sings of nature and freedom and talent as great as that of the owner of this beautiful instrument and Isak cannot help but follow.

Soon enough he is standing in front of a beautiful waterfall and the music spills forth, the gentle plucking and playing of a violin getting louder with each step he takes, the water rushing white and wild along his feet and he is blind to the danger, blind to everything but the music and the man stepping out of the waterfall. The man is completely naked and beautiful in a way that makes Isak's heart hurt, his eyes blue and green and grey like the water and he beckons him with a smile spreading along his features. A smile that is sharp and charming and Isak takes another step forward to meet him halfway.

"Leave him!" his grandma shouts and a burst of sudden light catches the man who makes a very odd hissing sound and disappears into the waterfall and just now Isak realizes where he stands. At the very edge of the water, just above the deep end with its waterfall and rapids that could have easily pulled him under. His breathing goes in sharp pants and he collapses against his grandma's chest as soon as she pulls him away with a mighty heave and her hands buried in his bright yellow rain jacket. He is very lucky that she arrived that fast or maybe he would have drowned.

They spend their way back in silence even though Isak can feel the worry and stress radiating off his grandma and finally, once they are back in her house at the edge of the woods, drying herbs and washing the blueberries she turns to him, her sharp grey eyes trained onto him and wipes her hands off on her apron. "There is nothing wrong with the way you are, Isak," she tells him, her voice firm but warm. "But promise me to never get into that kind of danger again."

He blinks, confusion clear on his features. The way he is? Is it because he likes pretty boys a lot more than pretty girls, because his best friend Jonas makes his magic go all swirly and warm? Because his mamma called him  _strange_ and  _dangerous_? But he isn't, is he? He isn't strange just for liking boys and being a witch, is he?

His grandma is very firm about it. She sits him down and presses a cup of hot chocolate into his shaky hands with a gentle smile, perching on the counter opposite like a bird, her white hair in a thick braid and her grey eyes observing him while he takes careful sips. "Really, my darling. There is nothing wrong with being different. Be it being a male witch or homosexual. Being different makes you special, Isakyaki. And if there is anyone ever bothering you, tell them that you have a grandma who is not afraid to chew them out and that you can defend yourself just fine," she says and a grin playing along her lips tells him that she is actually happy for him, almost proud and it makes him feel so much better.

That day changes him forever. It took just one moment, one minute to turn his world upside down.

.......

And today is another of those days and it has everything to do with candle guy ( _Even_ ) who is sitting in front of him in the little tent, almost filling up all the space with his long limbs and gravity defying hair and Isak really needs to concentrate on properly shuffling the cards before he drops any. Finally he is done and splays them out in a pattern, uncovering card after card with a thoughtful hum. "You have a dark secret that you only told very few people. It has to do with your... head and if you don't want me to find out, you don't have to tell me. I just see that it makes you either very fast or very sad," he begins, concentrated on the cards, his fingers skimming the pattern. 

"I am bipolar," Even whispers after a beat of silence, the whisper very loud in the small space between them and Isak widens his eyes just a fraction before he nods and looks at haunted blue eyes. "My mother is schizophrenic and I have a severe case of anxiety that makes my magic go haywire sometimes, so I can relate to what it feels like," he confesses and maybe, just maybe he imagined it, but Even's lips curl up into a small smile at that which makes Isak breathe a sigh of relief and continue to look at the cards in front of him, a grin on his face as he uncovers the next one.

"This card is every tarot cliche. You are going to meet a handsome stranger that is going to change your life in ways you wouldn't believe. Look. The Knight of Wands. _Some guy is going to have a big impact on your life. An energetic warrior. He has a hasty personality and is very quick to love or hate_." Isak tells him and frowns a bit at the sting in his heart.

"But I already know you." It is out of his mouth before Even can stop himself and he really wants to catch the words and stuff them back into his mouth until he chokes on them and just keels over. It is better than the embarrassment burning in his throat, hot like boiling water. He didn't want Isak to know his level of infatuation just yet but now it is too late and Isak is  _blushing_ right up to his hairline, coughing gently and uncovering the next card with a slightly shaky hand that Even just wants to hold and he should maybe stop right there.

"Okay, so this card says that you already met him but that you are just now aware of the depth of your feelings for him," Isak continues undeterred even though his voice is as shaky as his hands. "You two are... oh Great Goddess, you and this mysterious man..." he trails off and his eyes snap up to Even's, so green, so open and also slightly apprehensive. "You two are  _soulmates_ ," he finally says and his voice sounds odd, shaken and with a small tinge of  _happiness?_. "You are definitely going to meet him in every universe regardless of which path you choose," he continues and uncovers another card. "You are not afraid of him and his powers, nor are you afraid to search for him in every possible reality, regardless of how difficult it might be."

He swallows and his eyes are wide as he looks at Even whose heart is pounding in his chest, hammering in his ears. _Soulmates_ it sings and even though he sometimes can be a rational being ( _yes, he can, really_ ), he swallows heavily and looks at the witch,  _his_ witch in front of him and grabs Isak's hand before he can make another move. "When are you done here?" he asks, his voice wavering only a little bit as he looks at him, his eyes possibly stupidly hopeful and his first thought is  _his hands are so soft_.

"I think Eskild is coming in half an hour and I'll be closing the tent by then because Readings take a lot of energy if you believe it or not. Until then you'll have to wait.", Isak replies with a gentle smile while collecting the cards and cleansing them and Even's train of thought goes right into the sappy Extra mode of  _I have waited for you an entire lifetime. I can wait half an hour longer_.

So that half hour is the longest in Even's life and while he busies himself with watching Isak (his fucking  _soulmate_ , he still cannot fully grasp that fact) selling herbs in small jars and bottles to old ladies and colourful candles to a young couple with a baby who gets a small crystal on a leather cord to soothe him while he teethes and his hair shimmering like gold in the setting sun, he thinks about how he is going to introduce his cat to Isak and hopes that she will like him. She has to.

Finally, _finally_ Isak is done and gets up from his chair to hug a young man with hair like a fox's fur. That must be Eskild because he looks at Even with such a  _knowing_ look that Even can feel the heat rushing to his cheeks but he doesn't care because Isak is smiling at him and carrying his broom in his left hand, witches' hat perched on his curls and his heart is pounding so loud and fast that he is almost sure that Isak can hear it.

After a moment of brief thought, he takes Isak's hand and walks with him to his bike, gently uncoils the lock and looks at Isak standing beside him and in a brief, if maybe stupid moment, he asks Isak to come home with him to meet his asshole of a cat. Isak happily obliges and the way Even's heart lurches at the sound of that gentle laughter should really be looked at.

Isak mounts a wall and then his broom _side-saddle_ as Even is amused to notice once he stops staring and suddenly he is hovering in the air beside Even, a grin playing along his lips. "Try to keep up, old man!" he calls and Even laughs, getting onto his bike and pedalling alongside Isak who is  _flying_ with a wide smile on his face and it is the most amazing thing that Even has ever seen other than the candle magic and the fact that Isak is his  _soulmate_.

The way to his home is spent trying not to drive into the street because he is so busy watching Isak fly overhead, his burgundy scarf floating along in the breeze and Even's heart keeps beating so fast that he can barely concentrate on pedaling.

And of course Even's asshole of a cat warms up to Isak, purring up a storm against his jeans and butting her furry little head against his hands, basically whoring herself out to be petted. She is a traitor, honestly.

"So her name is  _Prinsesse_ , right?", Isak asks while gently rubbing her soft stomach and not getting mauled like Even usually does and this is mean but also kind of cute. "If you want to, I can make something calming for her if she keeps being that evil to you, but you aren't, my darling, are you?!", Isak coos at the cat and it probably has something to do with him being a witch that she purrs and seems to nod, looking as innocent as they please. What an asshole.

Isak leaves Even behind with his address on a small card. "It should be ready in two weeks," he says and leaves, kissing Even's cheek before he flies off through the window and Even just stares after him with a thudding heart and his cheek feeling very warm.

..........

So maybe the kollektivet needs cleaning before Even comes and yes maybe Isak procrastinated until the very morning of the day Even is scheduled to arrive but he had  _stuff_ to do, like inform his grandma that he found his soulmate, getting the stuffing hugged out of him by her, warding Even against darkness and ruin (which had been quite a feat of magic and a depth of feelings he was not fully prepared for) and preparing the little potion for Even's cat and also squeal into his pillow, effectively making all the plants go crazy and his lights flicker and spin.

So he gets up out of his slouching position and groans while he stretches languidly and points at the radio to play some jaunty tunes while he coaxes all the household cleaning supplies out of their cupboard, his black skirt flaring around his ankles and yes, he is wearing an old-fashioned skirt and sensible black boots with the slightest heel today because quite honestly he is a  _witch_ so  _fuck gender roles_.

"Come on, guys, be nice and help me clean," he begs them and the bucket makes a small nodding movement before floating off to the tap to get filled up before it brings the mop along to clean the floors. He smiles and opens the window, leaving stray dust bunnies the chance to flee before he floats several inches above the wooden floor and just lets the magic dance around him, sending the broom after the dustpan with a gentle zap of magic and he totally does not hear the doorbell ring as he sends some orange blossoms to fill the kollektivet with their smell and does not hear Eskild letting Even in because he is so busy guiding the duster with a gentle pat on its feathery 'head'.

So. Even did really not expect that to happen. Well, he knows that Isak is a witch and he has seen him work magic but never to this extent. 

As he enters the living room the first thing he can hear is the music, jazz that he would have never believed Isak would listen to and then he  _sees_ him, floating one or two inches above the ground, wearing an old-fashioned black skirt that falls just to his ankles to reveal sensible Victorian style boots and the magic is singing around him, swirling and glowing. Orange blossoms are swirling in time with the magic and Isak looks like the center of a small universe made of cleaning utensils and he is smiling, his hands spread wide, directing the duster and the broom, the mop until they all trudge back into the cupboard they came from, the orange blossoms vanishing into thin air.

And then Isak lands and notices Even who is standing there with a pounding in his heart, a fluttering against his ribcage and smiles in an almost embarrassed way and several pieces fall into place, make Even's world tilt on his axis.

_He is so beautiful._

_He is enchanting._

_And I am in love with him._

He blinks several times and offers a small "Halla" before he embarrasses himself even further with his sudden revelation, gets the small package with a small smile and that night is the first of many that they sleep in the same bed.

..........

The move happens sometime after Christmas and they have known each other for half a year but they both decided that they basically live in each others rooms at that point, so they found a very nice if a bit small place in the heart of Oslo. It has a windowsill that can be turned into a sofa, natural light and a rather large balcony for such a small flat but it has an old lady with an equally old dog living in the apartment underneath them and a horrendously huge and squeaky bed that they decide to keep because it is too big and too beautiful to throw away.

Eskild cried on their last evening in the kollektivet, didn't even try to deny it as he hugged Isak goodbye, soiling his good dress shirt but Isak had been equally affected so he didn't even bother to hide the tears when they drove off in their moving van because they both insisted on moving  _mundane_ style.

But then, after some rather unsuccessful attempts at unpacking because they constantly kept distracting each other, Isak finally snaps his fingers and instructs the things to move to their rightful place. They gently bob along and Even hugs him from behind kissing the base of his neck. "You are a life saver," he mumbles and smiles, his fingers carding through Isak's hair.

And after everything is done, their flat looks very  _normal_. If you ignore the broom standing beside the Even's bike on their balcony because they don't have a shed or any place to secure it and if you disregard the witches' hat hanging from the coat rack beside Even's jean jacket, the various herbs and plants making the flat look like a small jungle in the busy city hanging from the ceiling and standing in shelves beside Even's artist and photography supplies.

But it is  _theirs_. Their home. And even if it sometimes smells like wet cat, paint or failed experiments in the kitchen, they have their own little corner of the universe and each other.

And that is more than others can say.

Their first time in their bed, away from all others, undisturbed by anything, just lost in each other is slightly awkward and fumbly as they both do not really know what they are doing because Isak has never been with anyone and Even has never been this intimate with someone the same gender, so first of all it is a giggly mess, especially with their bed that squeaks whenever they even try to make out. 

So sex is something else entirely for both of them and when they finally are at the point where both feel ready, smiling at each other, soft  _do you trust me_ 's floating in the space between them and breathless, shaky touching, uncertain but getting more confident as they go on, testing boundaries and finally moving together as if they practiced their whole life. Puzzle pieces, fire and water, roaring, cresting, burning. And the soft noises Isak makes are almost Even's undoing, his movements, the uneven breathing, his hands that are almost worshipping Even's back at that point, the noises that are escalating to something like whimpering at that point.

"Don't be scared, I'm right here," Even whispers and kisses Isak's trembling fingers, his heaving chest, down, down,  _down_ until Isak's fingers clench and grab the covers as if he is afraid to fly away with all the pleasure cursing through him. He makes a noise in the back of his throat and finally his fingers bury themselves in Even's hair and his mouth falls open and he is so fucking beautiful that Even can barely breathe.

It is like pure fire, almost like music the way Isak moves with him, almost like a dance, his hands clenching and unclenching, scratching along Even's back, his entire body shaking, the plants lifting off the windowsill, their fairy lights beginning to float in the air like stars and then the world zeroes in, it shatters and pulls itself together and with a bang and a shower of sparks the lightbulb inside the small lamp standing on their bedside table explodes as Isak lets go with something spilling from his lips that vaguely sounds like Even's name and that is enough to make Even come undone.

_Holy shit!_

"That was..." Even trails off and glances at a still panting Isak who is trembling slightly, his eyes closed in utter bliss and a cheeky grin plays across his face. "Magical."

Okay, that pillow to his face was uncalled for.

"Shut the fuck up. I want to file a divorce on accounts of awful puns!" Isak exclaims but there is warmth and love in his eyes and he can't stay mad at Even for too long especially when an epic tickle fight breaks out on their creaky bed that ends up with Even pinning a giggling Isak to the mattress.

"We aren't even married yet," Even interjects, a tad out of breath and  _oh_ , his heart and he determinedly does  _not_ think about the small casket hidden somewhere in the sock drawer. "So you can't divorce me just because I am amazing at puns. The pun master," he says and his fingers comb through Isak's soft hair, a probably very smitten smile on his face. "I love you."

"I know," Isak replies cheekily and pulls him back down for another kiss.

And it's okay. It's more than okay.

They aren't perfect. But they are good for each other.

They'll manage in their own little corner of the universe.

Minute by minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am guilty for mostly skipping over the tarot scene but I don't want to be disrespectful to those who really do practice it by maybe getting everything wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an active practitioner of the Craft and as most of my knowledge stems from research, there might be mistakes, so please please tell me if I am wrong and if you try anything depicted in this story, please be careful and do as much research as possible :)


End file.
